A part of a whole
by Lady Hallen
Summary: 18 year old Nita Callahan is called "accursed" by her friends. All the men who ask her out vanish. Then for a month, she is getting some strange visions about a man with red hair and eyes that smoldered death and fire. She doesn't know if its good or bad.
1. Prologue

**I am back in the business! Yeah! And of course, I am still specializing in odd fanfics. Read on, wizards!**

**

* * *

**

Prologue: The presence everywhere.

There were eyes that watched her wherever she went. She felt It. Even in her most private moments, It watched her. But no, Nita Callahan was not supposed to feel these malevolent eyes. She had long given up her wizardry, her connection to the Powers That Be. She was just a plain ordinary mortal. But what was the cause that made her feel these eyes?

Who could ignore the burning intent? Or the strange accidents that befell all her suitors? Her friendship with Kit Rodriguez had survived but barely. He kept his distance and tried his best to watch her from there though she was certain the gaze she felt wasn't his.

_Who was it?_

Her dreams were haunted. Her thoughts were plagued. There was a red-haired man in her subconscious, ingrained into her very mind. There were days when her heart would stutter when she saw a red-haired stranger.

_Who was he?_

_

* * *

_

**Reviews! Yeah! Arugah!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Now, the one thing about writing odd fanfics is that you meet pretty imaginative and odd people too who think exactly like you. **

* * *

Chapter one:

"Nita…."

The voice was vaguely familiar. Nita looked up in a daze to see Joshua looking at her with worry. He had the most gorgeous blue-green eyes and the kindest face. Every girl hated Nita for having Joshua.

"Yes, Joshu-a!" she said, pronouncing it oddly.

He sighed. "Another name variation? Anyway, placing that aside, why are you so absent-minded?"

Nita raised her fingers in the air, counting 3. "Strike 3! You're the 3rd person to ask me that today. I am not absent-minded. I am just day-dreaming….."

"Day-dreaming and absentmindedness is the same." He said impatiently. "Tell me Nita. Are you ill?"

"No, they are not the same. Nope, I am not ill. I just have this unbelievable urge to ….read a very good book."

He smiled at her. "Come, I'll take you to the city. They have better books there."

That was one of the reasons why Joshua seemed to last her for a month. They got along well. They even met in the library, near the children's area. Nita had turned red, trying to find an excuse why she, a 16 year old girl, was reading Cinderella. But Joshua had laughed and joked about it freely. He even sounded proud…..

"What would you like to read this time, Matilda?" Joshua asked teasingly.

"I have no idea. What do you have in mind, Cheshire cat?"she shot back.

They bantered lightly as they progressed through the city. But, as usual, before she and her suitor could commence an "un-chaperoned" date, something would happen to interrupt. This time, it was Joshua's mother who had a heart attack.

"Shit! Nita, could I leave you right here? The hospital is near this part anyway and I don't think you'll run into any unpleasant guys here."

Nita smiled blandly. She was used to this. "It's alright, Joshua. I can get home by myself."

As he left, breaking into a run, she muttered to herself while smiling sadly, "Another one bites the dust!"She wasn't calling it odd anymore. She was much too used to things like these happening. She didn't expect him to call her. There was an ongoing rumor in the school that she was "Cursed Nita." No doubt Joshua would blame her for his mothers heart attack.

She sighed and quickly turned back to her purpose. In the last few months, she had been having terrible dreams. She was pulled towards one place and she was tired of pulling away from that….urge. She looked around wildly to where her impulse had led her...and shivered.

It was a skyscraper, one of those numerous kinds that you see a lot in Manhattan. This one was abandoned or in the process of being repaired but was left alone while the owner garnered money and nursed his wallet. She wasn't cold, exactly, but she had that vague feeling of déjà vu… It was almost like she had been there before.

But that was silly. She had never before gone to abandoned skyscrapers.

Or had she?

There was an uneasy feeling at the back of her eyes, like a memory or a shadow wanting to be found. Then it was there, an image of her and Kit kneeling while pulling out an assortment of things.

_Did Kit and I play here when we were younger? We don't look so young but how come I can't remember that?_ Nita thought with bewilderment. Before she could wonder about it more, the building opposite had a strange glimmer. It wasn't strong, it wasn't that bright and it wasn't even painful to the eyes but Nita felt her muscles relax with happiness at the sight of the glimmer. Then Nita felt a tug at her stomach. It was a want to just go to that glimmer. It was such a strong tug of want that it was almost painful.

_All right!_ She thought wildly. She ran down the skyscraper and almost flew up to the next building. Passersby glared at her as she bumped into them and she had no time to say sorry. The pain in her was bordering on the unbearable. She had to see the source of that glimmer!

Nita was just running up the flight of stairs when she bumped into a man with red hair. The slight touch eased the pain. Just like that! He didn't seem to be aware of the contact; he was staring at his bracelet that was _glimmering_. Nita stopped in her tracks and gaped at him. He was probably a yard away when she recovered her senses and moved her legs to run after him.

_What am I doing_? crossed her mind briefly before it vanished away by the slightly hysterical torrent that her mind was going to. She tapped his shoulder and he turned, looking annoyed. She caught her breath because at that singular moment, a wave of relief had rolled up the point of contact. And then she gasped because he was the most handsome man she had ever seen in her entire life.

He, however, seemed to recognize her which was extremely unlikely since a face that handsome would really be engraved in her memory for all eternity. His beautiful eyes widened a little and his mouth opened into a perfect O.

Then he recovered. "Yes?" he asked with perfect politeness.

She gasped for a while, recovering her composure while he waited politely for her to compose herself. She didn't know she was looking her loveliest with her dark hair tossed by the wind and her face flushed into a delicate red. He looked at her and he couldn't help thinking how much she had changed in the years she had given up her wizardry.

"Uhm, pardon me, sir. I was at the building at the other side and I saw a light. I was looking for the source and I passed by you a minute ago and I realized that your bracelet is the one making it. And I….Oh, I'm not making any sense, am I?" she said despairingly.

He smiled at her. "Well, there seems to be a long story to yours. I could use the imagination. Do you want to discuss this in a more comfortable place? I was heading towards a coffee shop. Do you want to join me and liven up my terrible day with your story?"

It was absolutely absurd to go with him in a coffee shop but Nita found herself saying yes. He offered his arm to her like a true gentleman and they came to Starbucks. A large number of women were gaping at him and then frowning at Nita. Nita looked at the ground and resolutely did not look up.

"Don't mind them." He said. "What do you want to have?"

She remained immobile and he sighed. "Okay, I'll get you a coffee. Nod once for yes and shake your head for no."

She smiled hesitantly. "Uhm, I'll have a scone and tea." She still wasn't looking at him.

He grinned. "There, so you _can_ speak when you're sitting down. I was afraid you were having a sort of illness that made you speak only when you're running or standing up. That would be a dreadful disease!"

She looked at him in outrage, unaware that this was what he wanted in the first place. "I do not!" then she broke off when he smirked at her.

Their order arrived and he lounged lazily against the chair. "I'm Rowen James."

She blushed. "Oh. I'm Juanita Callahan. Please call me Nita."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Call me Rowe. Now, what is it about my bracelet?"

She sighed and then began. "Rowe, I'm not going to make sense. I have been dreaming about something for a month now. There's always that light when I'm about to wake up. And then, you're in my dream….."

She trailed off because he was smiling in a very strange way. It was a smile that made her shiver.

Rowe took off the bracelet. It was ancient with old writings. "This is an Egyptian charm. I took it from a bazaar there in one of my travels. I heard from the vendor that it seeks out what I want most in the whole world."

His smile was still there. It wasn't exactly unpleasant, and it wasn't exactly a smile. Nita scratched her vocabulary and realized that he was leering at her.

"Oh." She squeaked. Then she cleared her throat. "How – how does it work?"

He leaned in and Nita found that she was trapped by his eyes. "Oh, I think you just explained it to me. I'm free this afternoon. Do you want to come with me somewhere fun?"

* * *

**I just love it when I write in the middle of the night and all the world goes sleeping around me. Its kinda erotic...**


	3. Chapter 2

**The mere idea that the Lone Power texts was so amusing to me that I had to stop typing in my bedroom for a whole minute. **

**Reviews, please. Death and boredom come to me ...  
**

* * *

Chapter two

She sat at the edge of her bed, staring at her phone.

_15 missed calls from Kit Rodriguez_

_20 missed calls from Joshua Lee_

_1 message from unknown_

Nita found herself surprised. Kit rarely called, only when he needed help with his trigonometry. Joshua she didn't expect to call at all. With a decided push, she deleted the _Calls Log_ and opened the message.

_**This is Rwe**_

_**U cuming?**_

Her hand was steady when she typed out her answer. That surprised her too.

_**Were we going?**_

The answer came almost before she could take another breath. The reception was extremely good all of a sudden. She looked at the phone suspiciously before opening the message.

_**U r persistent! Jst say ys, Nta….'-'**_

She felt a smile tugging her mouth and she was already composing her answer before her brain said that it was okay. She looked with horror at the _send._

_**What should I wear?**_

NO!she gasped silently. It sounded like a question a girl would ask her boyfriend to a date. He wasn't her boyfriend and this want even a date, only a friendly walk to…..wherever it was.

She jumped when her phone vibrated.

_**Entice me.**_

Her hand had instinctively gone to her breast when she read the message. It made her entire body tingle. She groaned. Rowe was arousing her senses.

_**Stop playing with me!**_

His answer was swift and simple.

_**I wasn't. **_

Nita realized that it wasn't a suggestion. It was an order. During her brief meeting of Rowe, she had noticed that he said things that he expected to be followed. And when he wasn't getting it, he would try more subtle means. It made her notice somewhere in – between her legs that was clamoring for attention. She bit her lip and focused on the phone.

_**Wud a dress do?**_

She waited for the reply with a bated breath.

_**I wud **_

_**lyk 2 c ur legs**_

_**o.o**_

Nita felt like slapping him. But she understood that he was saying that just because it was a text message.

_**Maniac! **_=[

She frowned at the phone and dumped it under her bedclothes. She looked around her closet for the skirt that she particularly liked and she wriggled into it. She darkened the edges of her eyes a little and then pulled her hair together. There was the buzzing and she dived to get her phone.

_**Wer do u wnt to**_

_**b fetchd?**_

She smiled. Even if he showed some signs of being like a normal male, Rowe was still gentlemanly.

_**Ur sweet. Lts meet at **_

_**my haus.**_

She was just settling giggling at the absurdity of her thoughts when her phone rang. She jumped up and pressed answer without even checking who was calling her.

"Neets!" a familiar voice yelled at the end. It was familiar and it wasn't who she wanted to hear at all considering her present state of affairs. It was Kit Rodriguez.

"Oh, Kit," she couldn't help the disappointment in her voice. "Hey, what is it?"

"Neets, I have something to tell you! It's urgent! Please, I'm going over to your place. Is that cool with you?" he sounded like he was hopping from one foot to the other.

She gasped in dismay. "No, Kit! Why can't you tell it to me over the airwaves?"

"Nita, this is too serious to be said over airwaves. And anyway, it won't sound sensible to you."

"If it won't sound sensible to me, then why are you bothering to tell me about it?"

"Because it's important!"

"Alright, come over, but make it quick. I have a date."

There was a sound of displaced air, making everything go with a bang. But Nita, no longer a wizard, couldn't tell that it was Kit changing space and moving things. He rushed to her door and knocked. She answered, looking so stunning that he was speechless for a minute.

"Whoa!" he gasped, recovering.

She grinned. "Thanks. Tell me again Kit. You live on the next block yet you actually came here in like a second. Were you walking here when you were talking to me over the phone?"

He shook his head honestly. "Nope. I just got out of my door and arrived in yours, swear!"

Nita never believed him. She laughed and stepped outside. "Well, what was your news?"

Kit looked uncomfortable. "Well, I saw you're date yesterday. The dude with red hair?"

Nita went defensive. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows at him. "Yep. He's Rowe James. What about him?"

Kit would normally have quelled at the sight of the LOOK but this time, his purpose was honest and he wasn't in the mood to be bullied by Nita. "Nita, you and I know him back when were still younger. He wasn't very nice to both of us and he always got what he wanted."

Nita took it differently. "Ah, you're defending me from an old – school bully. Don't worry Kit, he still orders people about but he's different now."

Kit opened his mouth to protest that _that_ wasn't his meaning when a red sports car came tearing down the road. At its helm was Rowe. Kit, who recognized Rowe for who he truly was, took a step back and armed himself with a shield to use in case the Lone Power wanted to attack him for even warning Nita. Rowe gave Nita a cocky grin and he slid a dagger – like glance to Kit.

"Rowe." Nita purred.

He leered at her and then he kissed her, one hand cupping her neck and the other caressing her back. Kit started and the movement was not lost on Rowe. He smiled against Nita's mouth and she moaned.

"Ah, Nita." He murmured against her ear. She shivered and then leaned on him. "Could you get in the car? I'll deal with him."

This alarmed Nita. "Rowe, he wasn't really bothering me…." She trailed off when she saw the expression on his face.

"Nita, dearest, I have a need to talk to him. We know each other." It wasn't a request. It was a command. She found her legs moving to follow his command and she watched with dismay as he talked to Kit. Kit was tensed like he was expecting an attack, which he was. She couldn't hear.

"Long time no see, wizard." The Lone Power murmured silkily.

"Greetings and Defiance, Fairest." Kit replied with a barely concealed tone of anger.

The Lone Power rolled his eyes. "Ah, the formalities! I always forget that. I hate being so old – fashioned."

Kit abandoned all pretense and formality. "What are you doing with Nita?" he snapped. "Don't think I haven't noticed the spell of entropy you have wound around her. All the men who approach her vanish, Fairest."

He laughed. "So you _have _noticed? Shame that you can't take it off her. She was bound to me the moment she said yes to me. I own her now. She even did a valiant job of resisting for a while but in the end _want_ made her find me."

If possible, Kit tensed even more. "What do you mean, Fairest?"

The Lone Power smiled. "Nita is the mate I have been searching for. She will complete me and thus make me more powerful." He spread his arms. "Unless you want to kill her before our ceremony can be completed…"

Kit looked like he was about to throw up. "That's disgusting."

"Of course, I know it is. But she still has the energies of the Powers That Be. She is the best mate I can find. And if I don't complete the ritual, she will be driven to insanity." The Lone Power gave the shocked Kit a vague look of interest and he went back to the sports car.

"Is Kit alright?" Nita asked Him. "He looks like he's sick. What did you tell him?"

Rowe shrugged. "We were just exchanging pleasantries. We really are old friends, you know."

* * *

**I don't think what He said was a lie...more like an artfully altered truth...if you guys get what I mean.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Super sorry for the late update.**

* * *

Chapter three

He took her to a forest and Nita reveled in it. It was old and timeless. She enjoyed the attention that he gave her there. He was alternately sweet and demanding. It reminded Nita of a simple minded child and she laughed. He would say odd phrases that Nita had learnt to ignore.

"If I were bad, would you still be with me?" he asked.

Nita laughed. "Oh, shut up! You are getting strangely morbid all of a sudden."

She touched a tree and wanted to climb.

"No." Rowe said adamantly. He looked very frightening when he said it and Nita's smile faltered.

"Why not?"she demanded.

"You might fall down and break your neck." He pointed out.

She frowned at him. "No. Catch me when I fall. That's the purpose you're here."

She didn't wait for his argument but shot towards a tree to climb like a cat. It was a Rowan tree and she didn't notice the branches of the tree trembling at the close proximity of the Lone Power. That was the reason why he didn't want her to climb in his presence. The tree had seen their closeness and tried its best to kill her.

"NO!" he cried when she did fall down the tree. He moved so quickly and so inhumanely that for a moment, his disguise was exposed. All living creatures looked away but he took no heed. He caught her at the last minute.

"I told you not to!" He scolded her. Then he became quiet when he saw her face. It was white with pain. "I'm sorry that I hurt you."

She gave a small squeak. "It's okay. It's just like being touched by a partly charged electric wire."

He set her down on the grass gently. "It is because of my nature." He explained "No living thing likes to touch me."

She had an indignant look on her face. "Oh, and I am not living? I do like to touch you! It's very…." She trailed off when she realized what she said. She flushed a bright red.

He gave her a look that cats wore when they found cream. "Yes, Nita? Do continue."

She blushed harder. "Don't play with me. You know what I meant."

He pinched her ass and she yelped. "You mean this? I didn't know you had such dirty thoughts." He trailed off when she didn't answer. He gave an exasperated sigh. "Look, I'm sorry."

"Shut up!" she growled angrily. Then she kissed him, pushing him down on the grass. He had read her thoughts correctly. She had been thinking of this the moment she saw him. "Take me away." She whispered.

He obliged.

* * *

**Smut in the next chapter. I am super sorry if it does not meet your approval. I am not _that_ skilled with this yet.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not disappoint. When I intend to finish something, it gets finished.**

* * *

Chapter 4

It was a very expensive hotel, the kind that would have people gaping at the check in shock. He didn't even bat an eyelash when he saw it. Nita wasn't looking at that though. She had eyes only for him.

He sat on a chair, looking like a great Greek god. He held out his hands to her and she took it hesitantly. As she expected, she felt the stunning pain…like little bits of electricity lived in his skin.

"Do I hurt you?" he sounded apologetic, as though he could not control what he was. She felt an extreme surge of sympathy and empathy. It coupled with her rioting and conflicting emotions. Nita felt quite helpless before this god.

"No" she breathed out. "There is a slight pain but instead of hurting me badly, it …."

He got the message. Electricity was a conduit for pleasure. He took a risk and touched her cheeks slowly. She gasped at the overwhelming mixture of pain and pleasure. She had to lean forward to hold on to his shoulders. Her knees were buckling. Swiftly and suddenly, he somehow managed to make her straddle him.

"Remove it." He commanded. Being very obedient to this man's every wish, she removed her blouse and his eyes traced her every movement. It widened a little when he saw that she wore nothing else underneath. He growled with approval.

He licked her jaw, grazing it with his teeth and her hands dug into his biceps. His hands went to her ass and pinched it, making her yelp. He laughed when her breasts jiggled.

"More?"he asked laughingly.

She responded by holding his hands to her mouth. She sucked his forefinger and middle finger together, tasting death, fire and a something she couldn't name. She felt electricity jolt her mouth and she wrapped her tongue around it, wanting more. He removed his fingers and caressed her cheek.

"Juanita…"he murmured. "My dear, dear Juanita. To think that you used to be my…"

He seemed to realize what he was saying and he checked himself.

He trailed his hand down until his hand touched the peaks of her nipples. His mouth replaced his hand and he was sucking her breasts, licking it, nipping it while she gasped and moaned and mewed like a kitten. His other hand was made busy with her other breast. The sensations he was arousing in her was a lot. It was making Nita aware that there was a place that was in pain in – between her legs. She widened her legs accordingly to what this pain asked of her and she pressed and strained with what this pain wanted.

She brushed his groin and he growled, nipping her skin. Nita felt the pain change to pleasure and she was sure that she had found out what the pain wanted. She rode his groin and gasped when his kisses became sharper, hungrier and more abandoned. His hands ripped away her skirt and she felt thrilled at this animal side she was seeing in him. It increased the pain which somehow didn't go away no matter how much she rubbed against him. She realized that she had to have him inside her.

"Please!" she cried out brokenly.

The last shred of article wasn't ripped, it was turned to ashes. Nita was startled at but she was very distracted and couldn't concentrate on anywhere else but what she needed between her legs at the moment. Fortunately for Nita, she was right on top of what she wanted and as the boundary vanished, it was thrust into her deeply.

"Aaah!"she cried out in surprise, pain and pleasure.

He held her gently and soothed her as her muscles slowly adjusted. "Did I surprise you, Nita?" he soothed. "This is better, right?"

She sighed against him. "Yes, Rowe. Please…." She didn't know what she needed. But he did. His hands went to her ass, grounding her into him. She grasped his shoulders and let out gasps of pleasure.

"Oooh…Oooh…yes…please….yes…..aaah….more…" she said in between pants. Slowly, he built up the pressure, moving faster and faster until Nita wasn't panting but screaming.

He was the exact opposite of calm. His teeth were biting his lips to stop himself from screaming as well. His hands were clenched on her hair and he was sweating. He was concentrating so badly that little sparks of electricity was shooting from his fingers. His eyes had changed from his human disguise to his less disguised form.

"Oh, Rowe!" Nita exclaimed. When she looked at him, his beauty had become painful. Somehow, she could feel no more pleasure but pain. The hands that gripped her were no longer gentle and commanding but harsh, cruel and demanding.

"No!" she screamed. She was aware of a part of her brain she had forgotten. His face was familiar to her but something was blocking the name that wanted to come to her tongue.

He smiled and it was feral. "Don't fight it. Accept me, Nita." He whispered. He gentled his tone and he licked her face. "Nita, open up!"

And he flooded her. Both of them screamed at the same time, her in terror at what she had done and him in triumph. It ended, both of them panting. She pushed him away with tears in her eyes.

"Oh….my…God!" she whispered. "Why? Why can't I remember who you are? I feel like death! Who am I really?"

He laughed. "Nita, my love, I am death. Come here, the name you used to have will return to you."

After that experience, Nita found it hard to resist his commands. She felt like she had lost her freewill. She looked at his eyes and felt despair. She would never escape him.

"Oh, God! Who are you?" She wept as she embraced him.

"Call me the Creator of Entropy." He whispered. She looked terrified as the name surfaced in her memory. She opened her mouth to say the name and he smiled in pleasure. "You finally remember me, Maieve."

Both of them vanished in a flash of light. The last thing to be heard as she was whisked away was her scream of horror.

* * *

**Well? Reviews are lovely, you know. They are the food to an authors soul.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Promises are meant to be broken...NOT!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Tom, what am I going to do?" Kit asked. There was a touch of desperation in his voice, and every line of his body spoke of agony and indecision. The Senior Wizard looked at him with pity.

"It's amazing that we can't advise ourselves." Tom remarked. "Kit, you're an advisory already and it really is odd for me to advise you. I will just listen, you do the talking."

And it poured out of Kit.

"I have watched her forget me for years, Tom and that was painful in itself. Then she dated and became so _normal. _She always had a touch of entropy about her but I realized that even this dosage was so much. I didn't have time to warn her. Tom, she's dating the Lone Power! And It said that Nita was its mate, the one to complete It. The only way I can think of is to kill Nita." He broke off with a sob.

Tom had slowly and gradually become more and more alarmed as Kits confession wound on. As it ended, he was sitting bolt upright on his chair.

"That is bad." He said. "That story was always there in every legend of the Lone Power."

There was a tone in his voice that made Kit look up. "Story?"

Tom looked uncomfortable. "The Lone Power is always alone but there was a wizard a few hundred years ago who heard the Lone Power address a woman as his mate. In the more ancient stories, the name was She Who Walks in Darkness. In other stories, Her names are numerous. Like, Moonlight Walker, Maieve the Betrayer and The Power Who Dies."

"The Power Who Dies?" Kit asked incredulously. "All Powers are immortal!" But somehow, the names were familiar to Kit. Perhaps he had read them somewhere. But also, he felt a sense of foreboding, like the feeling of stillness before a storm.

Tom gave a dry smile. "I suppose being a mate of the Creator of Entropy, even for a Power, is too much. But She is reincarnated every few millennia's to join with It again and all of a sudden, the rate of entropy increases. That is why, Kaiel the Murderer was also created and reincarnated to be in love with Her, to be in agony over the loss of Her and then to murder Her before the universe is destroyed, over and over again."

Kit's face was twisted in more agony. "Tom, are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"That is if you understood what you think I am saying." Tom said smoothly.

"That's assuming that Nita and I are Powers!" he said angrily.

Tom shrugged. "Why do you think Peach stayed in my house as a bird? He was watching out for both of you. He knew both of you would pass by here and he told me that this time would come."

Kit stood up angrily, every movement in jerks and Tom watched him placidly, knowing what his decision would be. For a moment, Tom could feel the angry energy of a displaced lover. The story was coming true again.

"Tell me when you have hardened your resolve." Tom said. "I have the Dagger of Betrayal."

Kit glared at him with tearful eyes before he vanished in a bang of displaced air. Tom didn't like it that Kit would look at him like that. He knew that it would be the last rational talk he would have with him. Kaiel the Murderer would kill himself after killing the Maieve the Betrayer. He had to because that was his role in the Book of the Night of the Moon.

* * *

**Reviews!**


	7. Chapter 6

**This is near the ending...I hope so. I'm getting tired.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Nita was slowly losing herself.

The Lone Power had taken her to a place outside Time, the place between places. Her skin had burned and felt strange during the journey, becoming smoother and more perfect. Her face too had changed but she could not look at herself. There were no mirrors in where It had taken her. Finally, she glanced at her hair and gasped indignantly. It had become as black as peat, without the brown highlights that she had.

"Let me go!" she glared at him.

He leant forward. "Listen to yourself. Soon, you will remember completely, Maieve. We have to complete the ritual that we have left unfinished since Times beginning. We have to hurry lest he come again."

"He?" she asked.

"Yes, he. The Lover you always take every time I am not with you." His eyes burned with jealousy and anger. He gave her a hard and painful kiss before speaking again, leaving her breathless. "Why can you never remember? Why do you recall only when it is too late?" he growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said defiantly.

"Of course you wouldn't." He answered. "Stand in here." He commanded.

Her feet betrayed her, moving of its own accord. As she moved, a glowing symbol stretched beneath her feet. A dim memory surfaced, of her doing the same thing before a man came. She looked urgently to the Lone Power.

"He will come now." She whispered.

The Lone Power looked extremely irritated. "I know. It is the same every time. Let us hope that this time is different."

The symbols under her feet glowed until it was difficult to look at it. She glanced at the Lone Power for comfort and realized with dim surprise that he was looking familiar to her. Not someone that she had known only for a few hours but as someone she had loved. A subconscious part of her knew he needed her terribly. Love flowed out of her for him.

"Argion!" she cried to Him.

He looked at her, happy that she had finally remembered. At the same time, a small change came in the Lone Power. No one had called Him that name for over three millenniums. He quickly cited the last words to finish the ritual and Maieve woke fully. Nita burned away and there was only Maieve rushing to embrace Argion the lover.

"I have long since wished to see you." She murmured to him.

A bed appeared behind them and they collapsed into it. She impaled herself on his cock, throwing her head back in pleasure. She loved the pain he brought her. The pleasure was something she had turned pain into. Masochists were Maieve's descendants.

"When was our last conversation?" he growled.

"During the world war II." She answered him.

All conversation ceased. His hands went to her ass, bouncing her on his cock harder and harder. She was no longer gasping, but was just screaming like a whore. Electricity arched through her entire body and she ground herself on him even harder, laughing with the ecstasy of it. The discharge of fluids was three times on her part and once for him. As that happened, two countries suddenly declared war on each other and crime rate increased.

Kit felt his body divide into two personalities. He could almost feel another presence in his head. Then the presence took a form and in his mind's eye, he could see a man who unnervingly looked like him. The man was pleading with him to claim the Dagger of Betrayal. It was a struggle and the young man won. Kaiel surfaced and Kits chocolate brown eyes changed into molten gold. He vanished with a bang and in Toms study, so did the Dagger.

* * *

**Well? Reviews are always appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 7

**This is it! The grand finale! Wahahahahaha! If you don't like the end, feel free to flame me.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Maieve rode on his cock again. You have to excuse these two lovers. It had been millenniums since they fucked and she was feeling like she could take in all of him in her need. Sweat rolled down her back, her hair tangled up behind her. Her breasts were red and swollen with his teeth and his tongue. Love marks were all over her body. Her ass was stretched and a bit sore. Earlier, he had rammed his dick there while her pussy dripped and rubbed against the bed post. His seminal fluid was practically everywhere. There were marks of it in her hair, her ass, in her dripping pussy, in her breasts (where she had titty-fucked him) and in her mouth.

It was easy enough for Kaiel to kill her while she was blissfully unaware, riding Argions dick like it was a race horse and it was a race against time. His eyes were on her bouncing breasts and his fingers were rubbing her clitoris. Kaiel, however, couldn't just stab a dagger against an enemy with their back turned so he made a sound. If it was any other lady, they might not have heard his small cough. But Maieve and Argion were powers and they heard. She did not unsheathe him but instead rode at a slower pace, her hand fizzing with power.

"Ah! Hah!" she gasped. "What do you want, Kaiel? Its too late for you to interfere. The ritual is done."

It was too much for Kaiel. It was already driving him mad, watching her ride the bastard like it was the biggest treat. He moved with a speed that was unnatural, even for a Power. It was a speed born out of pain and betrayal.

The Dagger shimmered, became sharper and controlled the hand that would have been stopped by emotion. Argion, the Lone Power, rose up suddenly and struck Kaiel but he was a tad bit too slow. The Dagger was already imbedded within her heart. But the Lone Power had a final revenge. Maieve watched through dimmed eyes as the Lone Power wrenched out Kaiel's heart out of his chest.

"Alas, it has happened again. But you were late this time, without your usual punctuality." The Lone Power spat.

Kaiel and Maieve lay beside each other in a pool of blood. Somewhere in the world, a catastrophe was averted and a miracle was witnessed.

Tom listened to the noise of the world around him and sighed. The Dagger appeared in his study again, clean and sharp without a trace of blood. And so the cycle would repeat again in another 50 years.

* * *

**I hate this chapter. Much too short. Not up to my usual standard. Reviews pls.**


End file.
